


searching for his home

by parkerji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Businessmen, CEO Lee Jeno, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, mentioned of illness, nomin dynamic, upcoming characters to be introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerji/pseuds/parkerji
Summary: jaemin was the only who take cares of the twin and the daddy of the kids was nowhere to be found. it's not because the daddy throw his obligations away but because jaemin was the one who ran away... from him.(or where na jaemin got pregnant by a businessman who turned out to be so successful after years after that night. and here comes the businessman searching for the piece he doesn't even know it (they) exists)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. one ; searching for his home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lame summary and i dont know how additional tags works :) ! english isn't my first langauge! this is my first fanfic in this app ⊙﹏⊙ and also im using my phone for publishing this story (sorry for the mistakes)
> 
> twt. pxrkerxxji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction! a sneak peak of jaemin and jeno's daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do take notes with the year above since it will chamge eventually or in every update!

𝗬𝗘𝗔𝗥 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟳

Having kids in your life is a true bliss. A gift from above that was given to you for you to keep and taken care of. A gem to treasure. In every family, children will always be the rarest and most beautiful blessing. 

And Jaemin also does think about that. Having a twin is really hard, especially when you're the only one taking care of them. No one would replace you from shushing them down if they cry, who is willing to take your place if you needed a timeout. it will always be him.

He may be regretted that night but never with the consequences. He was even grateful for having them in his embrace. He wouldn't barter them even if it cost tons of diamonds or gold. 

“Dalmin, can you get Seongno upstairs?” Jaemin politely asked his son who was beaming a wide smile since he woke up. It makes him smile too.

Multiple nods responded with a quick, “Yes didi.” Before storming off cautiously. He didn't want to make his Didi worried.

The twins had their 5th birthday last month. The party wasn't big but enough for the twin, friends, staff and him to enjoy. They had a three layered cake, we bare bears were the theme and so does the cake. It is their favorite series that they keep on watching or waiting for another episode to be released and have a mini marathon with their Didi. 

A series of footsteps resonated in the four corners of their cozy home. “We're going down now, Didi!” Dalmin announced with Seongmin beside him. 

Jaemin waited patiently with a smile and eagerness to pull the two into a hug. He crouched down to prepare himself, as if it was a cue for an overly hype twin to dash off and throw themselves at him.

Giggles after giggles, they broke the hug and jaemin kissed them on their foreheads. “Seongmin baby, are you okay?” He asked when he noticed the coldness of his kid. 

“Didi, my body hurts.” He softly mumbled the words out. A cute pout danced throughout his lips as he looked down. 

As if like a thunder bolt bolted him, Jaemin instantly landed his back hand pressed against the kid's forehead. “Let's see doctor Kim today then.” 

Seongmin pouted even more, “But Didi today is our first day of meeting our teacher.”

“Your teacher can wait, Seongmin.”

“Didi is right, let's see doctor Kim!” Dalmin remarked with a cute frown. He's younger in terms of minutes but physically stronger than Seongmin. He'll always be the source of entertainment and energy. a ball of sunshine as Hyuck would refer.

And as for Jaemin, these kids are his source of everything. Despite being unable to shower them with perfect amounts of affection and time, the kids understand him very well and would reassure him by giving him a lot of kisses every night saying; “You're a great didi to us didi, we love you so much.”

Jaemin also has Hyuck on his side who never leaves him after everything and even did his best to run the cafe when Jaemin decided to rest for a while to watch for his children. Chenle and Jisung —college students that happened to be his staff— are always there for moral support. 

He couldn't ask for more. having them around was already a cloud nine for him. 

“Mr. Lee Jeno, the CEO of Lee Corp, received another award for being a most competitive and number one business man in our country. he has been keeping the place for three consecutive years—”

With another sigh skipped from his lips, Jeno turned off the tv with an unimpressed look on his face. It wasn't the first news he saw since morning. Always, the ringing voice of his mom wasn't an exception. 

“Good job right there, Jen.” A voice suddenly entered his eardrums but not enough to make him flinched from his seat. It was no other than his brother, Lee Taeyong. 

Jeno rolled his eyes as he leaned back, “Whatever you say hyung.” Flat as a dead line in the hospital bed. for pete's sake, He shouldn't be the one handling this business if Taeyong just willingly accepted it.

Unfortunately, taeyong wasn't into business. He would rather bury his ass off writing some marvelous or education books than running a company. And being the first born and favorite son, he has the privilege to throw the responsibilities to his younger brother. And he believed it was one of his best decisions he ever made in his life. 

Taeyong humorously chuckled, “You're doing a great job handling this Jeno. Don't pressure yourself for nothing.” He inched forward as he tapped the younger's shoulder. “Mom and Dad are so proud of you and so as me.”

“Thank you, i guess.” Damn, He's Lee Jeno after all. He didn't really care. yes he does business but not really his liking. Just all Zeus above showering him with blessing. He actually once thought if he's actually a greek's son —one of the sons of zeus— for being completely lucky and all. 

“How the things completely goes with Renjun?” Taeyong opened the topic as much as he didn't want to but he needed it anyways.

With a grimace, “We don't love each other hyung! This is absurd, we can still help the Huang Corp without me marrying him and also! He has been seeing someone secretly and I'm totally okay with it.” He lost his professionalism in a ditch. Truly frustrated from the idea that he never wanted to do it. 

Renjun and him are best friends, and their family took it as an opportunity to let them marry each other to expand their business. cruel isn't it? 

“Then if that's the case, why don't you hoeing around too? have fun? loosen up and do flings! don't bury yourself from these loads of paperwork.” Knocking the pile of papers like he was knocking on a wooden door.

Jeno exasperatedly sighed till to his content, “i-i... i don't know hyung...” Instinctively reached out for the silver bracelet that was kept inside of his table's drawer. 

“Are you really that desperate to know him, Jeno?” Taeyong softly asked, concerned at the younger's distress.

Stealthily shaking his head, he started, “just... just that...” And stopped in the mid-way when he himself didn't know what to say. He was lost at words and unable to think straight. 

“Why didn't you search for him?” 

“I already did hyung but nothing happened.” Sadness passed throughout his voice, ruining his handsome face. “The owner of the bar didn't let me see the recording inside, he said someone purposely made him delete it.” 

“That's suspicious.” Taeyong commented with an arc brow, earning a faint hum from the other. “What's his name again?” 

With a glint of hope —just a pinch— jeno whipped his head up looking at the standing Taeyong. “uh..uhm... Jae... Jaemin.” He uttered the words out as he caressed the engraved name of the bracelet. 

It's been five years since that night happened. Regret was understatement when Jeno couldn't even backtrack everything from that night because of the influence of the alcohol in his system that time. All he could recall was him and the pink haired guy dancing sensually under the dim lights of the bar and him waking up with a terrible headache and a red stain on the bed sheet of their shared room that night. and the bracelet he kept since then —just under the bed— hoping it would be the reason for him to find the guy.

The facial features of the young man were also blurry —but he told himself that once he saw that familiar blurry pink haired guy, he'll definitely identify him— it wasn't helping at all. He could only give to his detective about a very (un)useful description of the said man; ‘a pinkette that is named Jaemin.’ and received an unimpressed look. 

And for pete's sake there are a lot of Jaemin in seoul. 

Taeyong sighed, becoming cautious with the choice of words he would spit out. “So... Are you... Are you still searching for him?” Clearly anticipating for the answer.

Jeno shook his head, “I stopped a year ago but i think i'm going to search him back this year.” 

“Good luck then.” 

For real, what's with this guy that never wanted to leave in his system. Something that keeps on pulling him to the idea of searching that man instead of hoeing around. There's a pit of guiltiness sipping him alive and he didn't know why. He felt like a black hole that swallows him completely. 

Wait, was it because he fucked with a virgin?


	2. two ; searching for his home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the past where jaemin and jeno meet for the first time.
> 
> follow me here for updates (twt) @pxrkerxxji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be reminded with the year before the story starts!

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟐

Jaemin passively took a glance on the statistical paper of his little cafe in town. It was no good nor bad, neutral to be specific. He has customers but not that many. His co-workers were enough to run the cafe together with his assistance and guidance. It's been so-so for over a year now.

The pink haired guy was a business management graduate and started to have his own —with a little help from his parents— cafe to help himself by the expenses and such; Enough to feed himself and buy a little cozy home that isn't far from the cafe. It's all good since his parents have been supporting him instead of running their family business. He got all the support but sad to say, they weren't here. They choose to live in Denmark to settle and expand their business and let his older brother, Yuta, run their business here in Seoul. 

And now, at this moment, he aimed to buy his own car by the end of the year. He's not fond of calling his parents to buy that certain stuff because he himself believes that he could now live on his own. He hoped he could so that he could avoid bumping during commuting. Also, he's not fond of the crowd's scent, the fragrance of perfumes colliding to each other with the thin air made his stomach crunches.

It's been two years since he graduated with a degree, together with Donghyuck who happened to stick on him and became the manager of his cafe. Fortunate enough to have a best friend who's always there no matter the circumstances. 

Hyuck is the heir of Lee Firm. But then, his father forbade him to work not unless Hyuck will change his own sexuality. And as Hyuck as he is, disagreed with his father's wishes. He wants to live on his own. Good thing, Jaemin was there to help him cope up the things and trials. 

They have been beside each other through thick and thin since highschool. 

The day has been out, dim violet light and its hues started to invade the whole sky. Indicating that the day is about to end. 

After putting his stuff inside, Hyuck whipped his head up to see Jaemin busy with his phone. His other hand was grasping a folder. "Let's have some fun, Jaem." Suggesting as if a six years old kid beaming a wide smile to his mother so that he could have the sweet, round and rainbow like candy. 

The owner instantly quirks his side lip, "We have to work tomorrow Hyuck." he stated like it was the most obvious thing on Earth. 

"Come on, tomorrow's sunday Jaem! your cafe will open at ten so it's gucci for us." Don't blame him, he was too caught up with college and forgot to have fun while he had the time. and now, he's officially an adult and no pathetic services from his dad. 

It took some time for Jaemin to decide till he nodded slowly and reluctantly. Playing with his silver bracelet with his name engraved in the silver pendant. Thinking if it's good for them to have fun knowing they'll be busy for tomorrow. But again, he can't resist his nagging best friend. 

"Fine, but let's use your car."

"Of course! i hate commuting just how you hate it." Hyuck said as they both burst into laugh.

A familiar yet spoiling fragrance hit his nose. The hazy lights above and the bursting sound of music that could hurt his eardrums welcome his existence. Then, a familiar feeling started kicking inside of him. 

He watched the sight after him as he professionally made his way to the bartender and sat down as he unclasped the one and only button of his suit. "Hard drink, please." He said. Licking his lips out of patience as the bartender immediately made his drink. 

"Here sir." The bartender's timid voice made him hummed in response.

The burning sensation in his throat caused his body to heat up a bit but not enough to loosen the tight grip inside. The bartender keeps on giving him shots as an instinct and so as Jeno who keeps on drinking without second thought. 

He continued drinking until he felt himself getting dizzy and mind floating in daze. Desires were already firing up and so as his eagerness to have fun. 

He stood up from his seat and made his way to the dance floor, not without losing his balance. When he successfully went in the sea of drunk people, he brought up his hand above as he started swaying and grinding his body to anyone who has the same state as him. Drunk and ready to rock the world, regret later. 

Girls and boys kept on touching his body but he cared for no one. He was enjoying it, having fun with the teasing touches from here to there. He admits he loves someone touching him, especially to those who meet his needs without missing a beat. He entirely forgot who he was. 

Eyes were already hooded with desire and all, excitement was already peaking above as he continued walking in this sea. Until his chest bumped into someone's back. 

"Careful, baby boy." He suggestively said earning an amusement chuckle from the other. "You smell so good, aye..." Tempting himself to touch the man in front of him. 

The pink haired guy smiled drunkenly, "Thanks handsome." 

Jeno walked towards him, aiming to press himself even more, to create friction to both of them. So he did, he caged the man in his embrace as he bent his spine a little to whisper lowly, "Let's rock the night, baby boy." 

The other who seemed a little flustered but already drunk, replied, "I would love to." Guiding his arms to the taller's neck. 

Drunk and mindless. Both started grinding each other as they love how the other emits some sparks between them. How their world would spin every touch and breath fanning against their skin. 

It was a beautiful night to the point they ended up booking a VIP room and continued rocking their world, but in literally this time. The music from speakers faded and replaced by moans and groans between them. Melodies that were far better than the music from the speaker provided with.

Maybe in the future, they wish to remember this night. a night that will twist everything. 


	3. three ; searching for his home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jaemin wasn't part of any marathon during his school days not even an athletic person, he ran away, although not in literal speaking. But the person's face he slept with engraved in his mind even years passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really am not good in making a summary ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ
> 
> twt: pxrkerxxji
> 
> follow my twt account, i post some updates there and spoilers. this account contains some prompts that i will (might) write soon.

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟐

Jaemin woke up from his magical dream, he reluctantly opened his eyes as slowly as he didn't want to wake up from this unfamiliar warmth from his body but he wished he could be used to it. 

He let out a brief smile to close his eyes again and about to scoot closer but when his brain registered everything, he felt his blood turned into ice. 

Bar. Dancing lights. Liquors. Drunk people. Stranger. Fun.

Everything sank in as he turned his head slowly to the other side with terror in his eyes. Hoping that his heart would calm for a second before it will wake up the—

“What the fuck...” He unbelievably cursed under his breath. Mouth was left open as he forgot how to breathe. 

He stared at the face of the stranger before trailing down his naked eye; following the arms of the stranger. His breath hitched as he saw his naked self embraced by the sharp looking guy. 

One thing popped up inside of his mind is, “run.”

And that's what he aimed for when the angels above sided him this day. The arms that snaked upon his waist unlocked when the man rolled over to the other side, still in his deep slumber.

A cue for him to stealthily get up from the bed and frantically search for his clothes on the cold ground. 

Terrible headache attacked in no time that caused for him to stop abruptly from dressing himself and almost lost his balance. Sliding away the fabric from his grasp and pressed his temples with all the energy left.

After recovering in a split of seconds, he composed himself back again and continued what he's doing. Occasionally glancing at the other, praying, “please don't let him awake while im still here.” For infinity-th. 

Missing to see the red blood staining the white sheet of the bed since he was too focused on escaping.

Too desperate to run away, he held his last breath and walked to the door tiptoeing. Jaemin opened the door and took a last glance to the man who got his v-card. 

Sharp jaw. Handsome. Pointed nose. A little mole under his left eye.

Jaemin made sure to print those details mentally. He poked his inside cheek as he was trying to name the other but couldn't make any names. For sure, the other was familiar but because of his throbbing head, he couldn't pinpoint who the man was.

Seeing the man shifting again, Jaemin widened his eyes in shock as he panickaly closed the door. Luckily, it didn't make unnecessary noise and he was so so so grateful for that. Not wasting any seconds, he started marveling way out without glancing nor bowing to the people inside. 

Upon arriving at the station —not so far from the bar— Jaemin tidied himself up, dusting his worn out dress and pants though he could still feel the stickiness and smell himself. Lost at words, he grimaced at himself as he just felt his sore bottom. 

“Great Na Jaemin, you just gave your v-card to an asshole. Really great!” 

After debating between his inner self, he decided to walk way back home —with wobbly legs and torn apart bottom— Just to avoid the disgusting looks from the commuters if he'll take the bus. Also, he doesn't have his wallet with him and a big thanks to Donghyuck.

He felt uneasy, something was odd and he couldn't pinpoint it out. there's a feeling of him being incomplete and... just...

“Whatever Jaemin, you have a cafe to run and Donghyuck's nagging voice. Prepare yourself!” He hissed at the end, earning some looks from the crowd but he shrugged them off and continued walking. 

Before opening his eyes, Jeno cursed with a groggily voice. shifting from left to right searching for that certain warmth a while ago. But for minutes, he felt no one and it caused him to sit up abruptly with his eyes open in realization. 

Soon regretted when he felt his head cracking into half, crushing every bone of his head from the strong liquor he drank last night.

After pulling himself together, he trailed down his eyes as he saw his upper body naked. Dropping away the duvet sheet later a sigh escaped from his lips.

Was he really that drunk to the point he had a one night stand? Not that he's not used to it but, now, he has a reputation to be careful with. And what was worse was that, the other ran away from him.

“What the hell happened last night?” he asked himself, with lots of questions filling inside the room. “Fuck. Why can't I even recall it? Who was I with?” 

What made his lips dry the most is the red stain on the bed sheet. A blood indicating he fucked a virgin last night. 

A virgin. 

“Dumbfuck Jeno, why are you asking who they were? One night stand is one night stand.” he answered himself —more like scolding himself for being unusual. Decided to wash himself first using the VIP room's bathroom and used his stinky clothes back. At least, he was a little bit refreshen afterwards. 

He went out from the bathroom naked, towel resting on his head as wearing his clothes one by one after picking them up until he reached to the other side of the bed, getting his tie on his reach as his eyes suddenly caught a streak of light reflecting the light outside. 

Intrigued, he stepped closer and bent down even more to have a better view of the object.

A silver bracelet.

Unknowingly, he grabbed the bracelet from its place and scanned it with his eyes. “Jae... min... Jaemin.” he breathlessly blurted out that made his heart swell. Don't ask him how because he also doesn't know. 

Jeno stood up straight, still into the bracelet and almost forgetting he had a meeting with the new investors this morning. Plus, he still needs to clean himself back in his house.

So hectic.

“Jaemin... you're the one i was with last night, why did you run away?” Tapping his fingers against the leather of the steering wheel, waiting for the go signal with the green light.

Still shocked from the information of that guy. Like who wouldn't? Giving to a stranger your virginity? 

Kinda surprised too when everyone he had slept with, never ran away from him and even asked for a round two in the morning. But this guy, this Jaemin, ran away. 

That shouldn't be his concern because one thing that made his system shut down us, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮?

He can't tell if he didn't or he did, yesterday was blurry. Too bad, yet Jeno knew how perfect that night was but couldn't even recall a single detail but his body could say it all; 

Magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in the next update! don't hesitate to ask something (: 
> 
> twt. pxrkerxxji


	4. four ; searching for his home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole summary:
> 
> jaemin was the only who take cares of the twin and the daddy of the kids was nowhere to be found. it's not because the daddy throw his obligations away but because jaemin was the one who ran away... from him.
> 
> (or where na jaemin got pregnant by a businessman who turned out to be so successful after years after that night. and here comes the businessman searching for the piece he doesn't even know it (they) exists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the first chapter where i mentioned about the twin's age. I fucked up a bit. They were born around 2022 same year as jaemin got preg by jeno, let's say the twin's bday is around november. 
> 
> so they are 5 yrs old! not 4.

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟕

The stiff secretary couldn't look at his boss after failing his job. He was secretly inhaling as if he was restricted to do so, exhaling reluctantly as his knees were begging to kneel down to ask for another time for him to complete his task. 

This job is his life; the only source of their financial support since his mother was diagnosed with a tumor located in her right brain. 

He couldn't afford being thrown away by this huge company. It would be his greatest nightmare if ever. 

Hearing the sharp exhale from his boss, the secretary flinched instinctively as he was trying to regain his composure. His system was clouded with nothing but fear. 

Jeno dropped the folder back on his table, closing his eyes in seconds before opening it again. From neutral gaze to piercing one. “How couldn't you force him to sign this?” He asked, voice was somehow threatening. 

With quivering lips, the secretary responded. “Mr... mr... lee... he... the.. the.. owner don't want to let go of the place...” 

“And for what reason?”

“He... he didn't specify what his reasons were, Mr. Lee.”

Jeno leaned back against his chair, glaring at his secretary who was standing before his eyes. He knew that the other was already intimidated by him. “Even if we pay him larger than the supposed price?”

The secretary nodded frantically. 

“Okay, you're dismissed.”

With wide eyes, Sungchan looked up to see his boss busy with other papers. “A...arent you gonna fire me CEO Lee?”

Amused by the question, Jeno stared back at his secretary. “Why would i?” he asked, after all, he knew what his secretary was facing these days. He wanted to help and this situation wasn't enough for him to fire him. “In your stand, would you like to leave—”

All the secretary he had was Sungchan is the only one who could pick up his pace. The younger is determined with his work and loyal to his boss. The only flaw is that Sungchan is an emotional one. But that's not really his problem. 

“Of course not! i mean... I'm sorry Mr. Lee but yes i'll try to work harder. go... goodbye!”

Not to be mean but sometimes, Jeno loves to see people in their misery. He called it guilty pleasure. He kinda loves to see people wanting to run away from him, it's entertaining especially if you're the one who's controlling but he knows where's his limitation. 

But.

That guy who ran away from him after that night, will never be a good show for him. It pisses him off with no explanation. 

Was he looking bad when asleep that's why the other ran away after waking up? Come on, he knew how godly his face was. It couldn't be a reason, right?

Too situated by his thoughts, Jeno snapped from his daze when his phone rang. A call popped up on the screen and doyoung's name flashes. 

“Hyung?” he greeted. 

the other line sighed, “Where i will start? Should I research him here in seoul?”

“Can you search him outside the country, hyung?” Jeno hesitantly voiced it out. 

“Fine, I'll begin in China, then Philippines and so on.”

Jeno smiled and grew wider, “Thank you so much hyung!”

“But jen, this would take longer than you expected.” His voice was weaker. He just wanted to be real with Jeno, for he didn't want to give another false hope.

“It's okay hyung, as long as we'll find him.” Right, as long as he tried every best of him. He wouldn't regret everything. It will be fruitful at the end, right?

“Why are you so persistent in finding this man, Jeno.”

Jeno remained silent and that was enough for Doyoung. “I'll try to update you as soon as possible.”

Jaemin waited for the other line to pick up. Almost let out a high pitch squeal when the other finally did. “Why did it take you so long to answer!” 

Donghyuck laughed, “Chill dude just having a conversation with Chenle and didn't hear the phone ringing.”

“Whatever hyuck,” Rolling his eyes as if the other could see him. “By the way, we'll be there in two days.” 

“For vacation? That's kinda too early don't you think? I mean there's no special—” 

“No, for good.” 

The other line let out a surprise gasped and soon followed by a loud squealing. “Really Jaemin?! For real?!” 

Before Jaemin labored with the twin, he bought a house here in New york. Living alone without someone who'll watch him out if danger comes in. Also, those were the days when Hyuck was battling to himself if he should follow Jaemin but Jaemin was so stubborn, “I could take care of myself, okay?” Was always his words. 

Leaving with no choice, Donghyuck decided to shut himself out but will always have a call every night just to make sure with a deal that he won't follow Jaemin way to New york. 

And thank Zeus, he favored them when Jaemin laboured the twin without any complications and all. The three were healthy. And yes, hyuck would never like to miss that so he flew all the way from seoul to New york only bringing three pairs of clothes, jeans and underwear. 

Chenle was the one who ran the cafe for two months. And gladly, the cafe wasn't in a bankrupt state. It was even becoming popular.

The three of them would just take a mini visit to seoul twice in a year; two weeks was the longest day they stayed. 

Jaemin winced as he rubbed his ear with his free hand. “Can you decrease your voice? The consumers might leave and won't come back.”

“Sorry— sorry just excited.” He reasoned out and the loud squealing finally died out. “But what made you decide you'll be here for good? I thought you'll stay there for 7 years or more.”

“Doctor Kang will be based there in Seoul for good too. And Seongno was asked to get a checkup from now and then. you know i only trusted doctor kang when it came to this.”

“What happened to Seongno?”

“I don't know too hyuck but Doctor Kang said she'll have a deep check up once we get there. She has everything in her hospital.” Although his voice was calm, he still couldn't help himself from the idea of his son being ill. 

He would rather have it than seeing his son suffering. 

“Jaemin listen, Seongno is fine okay? No need to worry. He's totally fine.'' Hyuck reassured even he didn't have any idea of what's going on. If making false hopes to make Jaemin keep his sane, then he won't get tired of giving them. Sounds selfish but it's only for good.

“i...i... i do hope Hyuck...” His little Dalmin's voice called out of the blue. “I think I need to end this hyuck. See you soon!”

“Kiss dalmin and seongno for me, and yeah! see you soon na Jaemin.” Chuckling at the end. 

The fresh vanilla scent lingers inside, upon smelling them. Jaemin smiled genuinely as he stared at his babies trying to wear their clothes respectively since they didn't want to bother their Didi. 

“Didi look! I finally learned how to dress myself!” Seongno beamed despite being pale and weak inside. 

Turning it as a cue, Jaemin crouched down to level his son. He scanned his baby, “Aigoo~ my baby doesn't need me to dress himself up.” And there he goes, fake crying as Seongno giggles wholeheartedly, finding his Didi amusing. 

“I still need didi in my life!”

Their little world was interrupted by Dalmin huffing from his place while trying to get out from the supposedly head hole but end up putting it on his right arm.

A visible pout decorating his lips before whining, “Didi~ this shirt is so bad! it doesn't follow me!” He reasoned out, still in the awkward position.

“Oh! The shirt is a meanie!” Jaemin kid. Pitying his baby Dalmin as he leaned closer to the boy to help him up. “There you go, seems like the shirt loves Didi but not Dalmin.” He joked, waiting for the sulky Dalmin to whine but ended up earning a pure smile.

“It's okay, Didi loves me more than this shirt.” There's pride in his tone and glint of his eyes. 

And that was the cue for the three to chuckle with the moon reflecting their night mood. They felt complete despite being not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be unable to update tomorrow since I'm still working with the updates. thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. 
> 
> twt. @pxrkerxxji
> 
> you can follow me here for updates and spoilers.


	5. five ; searching for his home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin finally came back to Seoul, what's waiting him there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, another update! 
> 
> twt. pxrkerxxji

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟕

“Mr. Lee? You're here!” One of the school staff beamed as he spotted the familiar figure before her eyes. Smiling brightly as she bowed to acknowledge the superior's presence. “It's good to see you here today Mr. lee.” Truly speaking, though she was intimidated by the other, she couldn't stop herself from being so hyper when the superior was there to pay a visit. 

Aside from owning a business, the lee also owns a private school that is famous nationally and to the foreigners because of how the school provided everyone with their high class teachings. 

The superior shook his head, smiling a little to ease the tense lady. "It's good to hear that, I'm here to see if hyung is here or if he's in the press.” 

“He just arrived a moment ago, Mr. lee. If you want to see him now, you can check him inside of his office or in the library.” The lady responded, earning a hum and nod from the other and excused herself afterwards. 

Jeno marveled to the elder's office out of his instinct. Seeing the familiar wooden door, his lips attentively perks up. “Hyung!” he shouted, which made the elder jump from his seat and drop the book he's reading. “Good to see you here, hyung!” continuing despite the death glares from the elder boring his entire system.

Instead of greeting back he spit out, “What the heck, Lee Jeno?” 

Sometimes, Jeno misses this kind of interaction. Where you can really say that this is a real sibling interaction, where the other is suffering while the other is having fun. 

“Chill hyung. Dad personally asked me about having a party for your newly published book in our mansion.” He started with anticipation bubbling inside, waiting for the same respond back then but hoping for—

Taeyong scoffed, “No, i won't gonna—”

“Stop being petty! I thought, our parents and you already talked about this?” Jeno frowned. “I repeat, hyung. Father personally asked me to as you”

“That's the point— he asked you, instead of directly telling it to me.”

“Cause he knew you'll shut him up without even hearing everything!” 

The Lee family got a little feud when their father didn't approve Taeyong's relationship to a middle class man. Taeyong went berserk on that day, promising that he wouldn't go home unless they'll accept them both. 

“Fine! fine— fine! Maybe it's really time for me to move on and go with the flow with them.” The petty one clicked his tongue, “But I can't assure you, that i will act like an angel at the party.” he added, earning a frustrated groan from the other.

“Hyung—”

Taeyong shook his head and placed his index finger in the air, indicating to be shushing the younger one down. “Shut up and bring your ass far from here cause i need to formalize something because I'll be having new students here.”

“For real? in the middle of first semester?”

“Didn't I tell you to vanish from my sight?” Taeyong sassed, brow raising in an attempt to challenge the younger.

It was Jeno's time to click his tongue and roll his eyes back before standing up. He just lost his professionalism a while ago because of this petty old man. 

“Dickhead.”

“Fucker.” Taeyong muttered without missing a beat.

“Is it true Didi, we will be here forever?” Dalmin's eyes sparkled with the sun reflecting on it. He's indeed a ball of sunshine that everyone wanted to have. 

Jaemin nodded and caressed the baby's cheeks. “Are my babies happy because they want to stay here instead in New york?” He asked, gaze flickering between the two.

“Of course Didi! Titos are here and we can play anytime!” Seongno responded that made Jaemin feel guilty seeing his sons being this happy. 

He blamed himself for being too scared, he shouldn't have run away. Now, hearing his sons, he felt it was his fault seeing them being this kind of mature in their ages. 

“But it's okay since we and Didi have a lot of time together!” Seongno cheered as Dalmin let out a loud ‘yes’ that earned a fit of chuckles from the crowd near them. 

They really are my blessings. He thought, staring at his sons while fighting the urge to cry. 

A beep made the trio snapped their heads, “I miss you everyone!” Hyuck's voice resonated in the whole place while waving at them inside his car. Unbuckling his seat belt as he rushed to get outside and engulf the twins inside of his embrace and showered them with his light kisses. Which caused the twin to erupt from cute giggles and squirming playfully. 

Jaemin could only shake his head and proceeded to take their bags behind the car. 

“Are you ready?'' Hyuck asked as Jaemin piled inside the last suitcase. 

Jaemin smiled briefly and nodded at the question. “I'm trying for my sons.” Almost inaudible to hear but enough for Hyuck to let out a smile and hugged the younger in a ditch. 

“Im so happy knowing you'll be staying here for good.” 

“Yes, and that means i'll be able to see your face everyday, which sucks!” 

Hyuck pulled away from the hug, looking at Jaemin with a scandalized look. “How dare you!”

The car ride was full of laughters and giggles that drained out the twin's energy and ended up snuggling to each other while they enjoyed their dream land. Much for jaemtin's relief since the twins can finally rest after the jet lag. 

“Jaem, I already fixed everything from the new house and new school for the kids.” Donghyuck started, glancing at jaemin for seconds.

“Really? that's so sweet of you Hyuck! I can't imagine my life without you.” 

Hyuck playfully scoffed, “You said seeing me everyday sucks and now you're thanking me like a God i am.” 

Jaemin chuckled lightly, to not disturb the twin's peaceful sleep. “I was just joking...”

“Awhile ago?”

“No, I was joking about thanking you for having in my life.”

“I'm near kicking you out from my car jaem.”

“Chill there, tiger. By the way, how's the cafe? I haven't been here for years.” Jaemin asked, his gaze fixed upon the scenery in front of him. Alhough it wasn't really special since all you can see is the back of the cars and tall buildings.

“You don't have to worry, Chenle and I manage to not bankrupt it up.” The older one ensured with a hint of playfulness.

“Hyuck, about the twin's new school. Are you sure it's the most suitable one for them? You know... they don't really know how to speak korean.”

Hyuck glanced at him in a fraction of seconds before letting out a wide smile. “You know, I am Donghyuck and their favorite Tito for a reason. The school is the most prestigious school here in our place, it's kind of a foreign school so you don't have to worry about it. And knowing the twins, they are genius just like me.”

“Psh! They aren't your child though.”

“Whatever, their brain is the same size as mine.”

“I begged to disagree! they don't own a pea size brain, okay?”

Donghyuck pushed the break button since the red light lit up. He stared at Jaemin who was smiling evilly and mouthed, “Fuck you.”

Staring for seconds, they end up laughing at each other. They missed this, both of them maybe couldn't verbally say they missed this but their eyes says it all. 

Jaemin is finally home. 


	6. six ; searching for his home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is worried about his son while Jeno is worried about for his new building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update!!! hehe thank you for reading and leaving kudos (つ✧ω✧)つ
> 
> twt. @pxrkerxxji

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟕

It was indeed a lovely Wednesday morning, exactly two days since they landed in Seoul. Seongno is back from being enthusiastic yet his breathing is unusual compared to the other years. But again, the little one reassured his Didi that he is okay by beaming a contiguous eye smile. 

Jaemin has been contacting Dr. Kang about his child's health. Constantly examining Seongno every free time he has (which is every minute by the way since he could only leave them when he's doing some household chores.) He hasn't visited the cafe since Donghyuck ensured that everything is set and he doesn't need to divide his time for they just came back here in Seoul. And who is Jaemin to say no? Spending his time with his children is priceless.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked, eyes displayed worry and so as his voice. 

Seongno smiled, as usual. He nodded with his unsteady breathing. 

He sighed, “You know Didi hates being lied to, right?” Eyeing his child who pouted at the end.

“I feel tired Didi. I want to sleep.” Seongno voiced out with his baby voice. 

Dalmin, who was sitting across from Seongno and busy with his own lego. Looked at them with confused eyes. Blinking for a few times before standing up, sitting beside his older brother. He brought his knuckles to Seongno's forehead. 

“You don't have fever, Hyung.” 

“But I am tired, Dalmin.” He said, almost a whine. 

Kissing the crown of Seongno. “Then let's take a rest, okay?” His voice was calm and soothing which made Seongno purred like a cat. Nuzzling his head to his Didi's neck. 

A muffled noise was heard. Though Jaemin didn't understand any single of his words he carried Seongno to their room. Caressing the baby's back while humming a lullaby. Dalmin was at the back, towing with his and Seongno's lego in his grasp. 

The robot themed room welcomed them. Jaemin's lip's muscle tugged upperward remembering how Donghyuck set everything for a week only. It wasn't that hassle since Hyuck bought an already built house and just designed the interior himself. Jaemin even teased him about how excited he is about their arrival but Hyuck is so adamant that he wasn't excited. Nope, not at all. Not even a tad.

Once he tucked Seongno from the black duvet with bumblebee prints. The boy's body loosen up and snuggled closer to the pillow. Squishing his cheeks that caused his lips to form a pout.

“Didi…” It was Dalmin's soft voice. There's a pout on his lips mirroring his twin's.

“What is it baby?” Motioning the baby to come closer since he was standing at the end of the bed still bringing the legos. Upon arriving in front of him, he cupped his face and squished his cheeks in process.

“Is hyung okay?” 

“He will be okay later, baby.” He reassured, continuing with, “Is Dalmin worried about his hyung?” Squinting his eyes in a teasing manner. 

The boy huffed softly, trying his best to avoid waking his twin up. “Of course.” Despite having a frown his voice is so small that he almost couldn't hear. 

As if on cue, Jaemin's burden became weightless. His entire system fills into a very warm feeling that he's pretty well familiar with.

He couldn't wish for anything. It's his home wherever the twin is. Seoul wasn't his home but the twins itself. 

If Sungchan would say, “CEO Lee's office is a death sentence room occupied by the grim reaper himself.” Then pretend you didn't hear that. 

The atmosphere is really thick every time he steps inside the lion's cave. His fingers became sweaty and heart pounding vigorously. Though it was so visible how he could beat up the superior because of their height differences, he wouldn't dare. 

When he twisted the knob after knocking, the heavy aura welcomed him. The dark theme of the room wasn't helping. And the fact that he's delivering a not so good news. 

“CEO Lee, the owner of the bakery still didn't want to sign the papers.” He muttered, staring at his boss's forehead instead. 

The superior dropped his pen, exhaling an elongated sigh before looking at his so tall secretary. “Mr. Jung, do you think I need to go there by myself and propose something to them?” He asked, voice coated with venom. 

Sungchan widened his eyes, “Of course not CEO Lee.” Shaking his head aggressively and anytime, his head will fall out from his neck. “But he was strongly against it. They presented me with the papers that they owned the place and wouldn't want to negotiate with our company.”

He wouldn't lie, the location is really great since people can easily spot the bakery. The sun doesn't really shine there since there are a lot of buildings that block the heat. Maybe these are the reasons why they couldn't give up the place. Especially when the customers are already comfortable with the interior and all. 

He wanted to say a lot that includes a lot of scoldings but he decided to dismissed his stressed out secretary cause it stressing him out too.

Leaning further to his seat, his eyes spotted the most interesting thing at the moment; the chandelier hanging inside his office.

He had bought a lot in the same place, but it wasn't enough for his new building. So he used what he learned from business school. Some of the stores and buildings were easily swayed by Jeno's proposal which wasn't a real struggle for his team to buy the lot.

Everything was okay but–

He couldn't start his new building if that stupid bakery won't give a way. It happened that the bakery is located at the center of the land he bought a year ago. And he's trying to negotiate with them if they could, somehow, surrender the land since Jeno is, very well, has a lot of land to barter with them. He even volunteered to pay for their expenses if they just signed the papers.

But the owner chose to test his patience. 

No one ever interferes with his business. And he won't let this infuriating owner stop him from going to have his new building in that place. Eye for an eye tooth for a tooth. 

He presses the intercom, “Secretary Jung, Please drop the files about the bakery and the owner before you go home today. I need it asap.” He ended with a sigh and continued working while his head was busy brainstorming for a plan. 

What a pro multitasker he is.

**Author's Note:**

> see you in the next chapter!
> 
> i already posted this on my wattpad account!!!


End file.
